memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Spartan suits
The Spartan suits are a series of protective suits that John Diggle wears as his alter-ego, Spartan. Overview First suit The first suit consisted of a silver mask with a visor going across the eyes and nose and stopping near the mouth and protective black leather clothing to help him blend in the dark, with sleeves which guns can slide out. Second suit Upgrades The upgraded suit had exactly the same clothing as the last one but had a better new and improved helmet which was the same color as the old one but this one defended the whole of the user's head, while also allowing for a better range of view with the larger visor, it also appeared to have a light shining on the inside for nighttime patrols, but in the daytime it was shown the color of the visor is red. The suit was also upgraded with kevlar clothing provided by Cisco. Third suit Upgrades The suit was similar to the previous model but received a new red and black design. The helmet remained the same as the previous iteration but red trim was added to match the new suit's updated color scheme. Fourth suit History John Diggle gained an idea for a suit after Oliver Queen suggested the need for identity concealment. Since then, Cisco Ramon made him the suit for him to wear which he began using after Oliver retired as the Arrow. When John and Lyla visited Central City to deal with King Shark, Cisco asked how the helmet was doing, to which John admitted it could use some improvements. Cisco resolved to get to work on it. Cisco eventually completed the upgrade, with John using the new improved helmet for the first time during Team Arrow's assault on Tobias Church's operations. After the Dominators kidnapped John, the status of the suit remained unknown. However, after John escaped, he got himself a new, similar suit in the fabrication room of the Waverider. Functions *'Identity concealment:' John uses a helmet to conceal his identity and to keep his friends and families safe from harm. *'Slide out gun:' John relies on a slide out gun which can slide out from his sleeve. *'Kevlar protection:' The suit also provides kevlar protection, protecting John from serious injury. Known users *John Diggle/Spartan Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 *"Green Arrow" *"The Candidate" *"Restoration" *"Beyond Redemption" *"Haunted" *"Lost Souls" *"Brotherhood" *"Legends of Yesterday" *"Dark Waters" *"Blood Debts" *"A.W.O.L." *"Unchained *"Sins of the Father" *"Code of Silence" *"Taken" *"Broken Hearts" *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" *"Canary Cry" *"Monument Point" *"Lost in the Flood" *"Schism" Season 5 *"Legacy" *"The Recruits" *"A Matter of Trust" *"Human Target" *"So It Begins" *"Vigilante" *"Invasion!" (flashback) *"What We Leave Behind" *"Who Are You?" *"Bratva" *"Spectre of the Gun" *"The Sin-Eater" *"Fighting Fire With Fire" *"Checkmate" *"Kapiushon" *"Disbanded" *"Dangerous Liaisons" *"Underneath" *"Honor Thy Fathers" *"Missing" Season 6 *"Fallout" *"Tribute"" *"Promises Kept" *"Thanksgiving" *"Irreconcilable Differences" *"We Fall" *"All for Nothing" *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" *"Collision Course" *"Doppelganger" *"The Thanatos Guild" *"Brothers in Arms" *"Docket No. 11-19-41-73 Season 7 *"Emerald Archer" *"Training Day" *"Inheritance" *"Lost Canary" *"Spartan" *"Confessions" *"Living Proof" *"You Have Saved This City" ''The Flash'' Season 2 *"Legends of Today" *"King Shark" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Invasion!" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 2 *"Invasion!" *"Doomworld" (helmet) Category:Suits